


Heat

by awriterandhismuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm a 20 year old virgin who thought this would make a good writing exercise, smut based off of fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterandhismuse/pseuds/awriterandhismuse
Summary: Allura couldn’t help but picture Shiro standing underneath his own sun, soaking in all its heat.But picturing Shiro doing anything other than what he was doing at that very tic was proving to be very difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my self assigned writing exercise. I haven’t written any type of fiction in years, even though my goal to be a fiction writer has never changed. I’m like Captain Jack Sparrow without a ship to actually captain. In my two decades of life I’ve had a lot of experience reading all types of fanfiction, so I am no stranger to reading smut. Writing it however … I’ve never done this before. While I was writing it, I honestly didn’t think I would even post it anywhere, it was just an excuse to stretch some rusty creative muscles in ways I never have before. But as I got to about the halfway point, and reread what I had already written, I thought to myself, why not have this read and critiqued by complete strangers? I know some of the wording and phrases are a little repetitive, but I would seriously love to hear any and all thoughts about this oneshot (what you liked, or disliked, or thought was too vaguely described, or could just be improved).
> 
> Also, the inspiration to even write this would not have come to pass if it weren’t for eroticlava’s Shallura fanart. You can see the particular post that inspired this heavily here http://eroticlava.tumblr.com/post/157626386936/nothing-like-the-first-time-shiro-and-allura

The heat. That’s what stood out to her most — the warmth emanating off him. Such a stark contrast to the chill she was so used to. It had a heady effect on her.

As cold as it was in space, the warmth of this man was always something that stunned her. She assumed it was because of his sun, rather, Earth’s sun. She’d overheard the Paladins talk about how they miss the warmth of the desert, the heatwaves, and sun shining so bright it would make everything else shimmer. Though it sounded like a different sun than Altea’s iridescent one, Allura couldn’t help but picture Shiro standing underneath his own, soaking in all its heat.

But picturing Shiro doing anything other than what he was doing at that very tic was proving to be quite difficult. She could feel the cold weight of his metal arm pressing into the mattress beside her head, while his warm-blooded hand caressed the side of her abdomen and luxuriously slowly made its way down to her hip, his fingers adding a little pressure to the curves around her bone. Her own hands found their way into his hair, his back, his arms, anywhere they could graze his skin. She was greedy in her need to touch him, and the recent absence of his presence made it so being around him, and talking with him was not enough. She needed to feel him. Move with him. Envelope him in her, and cling to him. She needed his damn lips to stop sucking her nipples hard and go back to ravishing her mouth with his tongue. Then again, with the way the tip of his tongue was now flicking against her pebbled flesh, maybe it was good where it was.

She really did only mean to check on him. Remind him of his own words, to “step away for a while.” After his miraculous return with the Black Lion, he’d been more shell shocked than she’s ever seen him. His hair was a bit whiter than it was before, and the shadows under his eyes were more pronounced, but he was still Shiro. And he was home. Home and exhausted and refusing to let up on finding out more about the mysterious entity that was Prince Lotor. That is, of course, until she came to see him.

How they ended up with her beneath him on his bed really is beyond her. The moments leading up to this were a blur, like an out of focus memory with the only clarity being small details. He opened the door before she knocked, “Princess.” His look of worry over a possible new crisis quickly falling into something softer, and quiet relief. “I see you’re getting the rest I said you needed,” she brushed back the white hair out of his eyes. He caught her fingers with his left hand and kissed the tender area of skin on the inside of her wrist. A beat later and Shiro was pulling Allura closer into his quarters. She closed the door by turning them around and pushing his back against it. Their lips met in a furious haste. His teeth tugging her bottom lip between his own and sucking it; her hands unbuckling his belt and pulling it loose, then proceeding to lift his shirt until they had to break apart to rid him of it. Allura’s hands roamed across his stomach, her palms flat and fingers spread out so she could feel as much of his hardness as she could. The skin on her hands tingled with every line and hard plane they skit across. She made her way to his upper arms – the muscle straining in his left, and the cool, sleek feel of his prosthetic; they felt nothing alike, but she knew Galra technology and so she knew he still felt every graze of her skin on his arm just the same. With her hair wrapped around one of his hands, and his other hand making its way up her back, Shiro tugged her suit away from her shoulders and started pulling it down. Not bothering with patience or hesitance, he pulled until Allura could feel the relief of pressure around her chest and the chill of the Castle’s ventilated air hit her stomach, until they were both bare from the waist up. They moved and hit the bed a few tics later. Really it wasn’t that they were doing this that surprised her. It was the fact that he managed to be on top.

Shiro dragged his lips away from the curves on her chest and glanced up at her. She could see how much darker his eyes were, though they resembled nothing close to exhaustion now. He needed this. Almost as much as she did. That much was clear to her. Call it a distraction or desperate reassurance, but she knew what they were doing now was making all the worry and pain ebb away from him. And she, well she just wanted any and every physical reminder that he was there.

He started kissing his way down her stomach, and he could feel her body writhing underneath him, her hips bucking upward and her torso stretching out, giving him a clear invitation to kiss her wherever he pleased. “Fuck,” he let out a breathless groan, and starting biting the skin across her waistline. His fingers came down to her sides and started pulling her suit even lower. She wiggled until he tugged her suit past her thighs, and he had to sit up on his knees to pull her legs free. Shiro took his time taking her in, his breathing heavy. Her long toned legs, and the smooth curve of her hips; the indent of her waist, and the swell of soft, pebbled flesh on her chest; her own heavy breathing and the heady look in her eyes. His hands swept up her legs with a feather light touch, and came to a firmer grip on the sides of her ribcage as he positioned himself between her legs and the skin of their bare chests burned when the distance was closed.

“I probably should have asked this sooner, but you’re okay with this, right? Us …” Shiro’s voice was unsteady and his gaze remained dark, but suddenly, he also looked unsure about taking all of Allura’s clothes off without explicitly asking permission first.

_Only Shiro could give into a lust induced fervor only to come up for air after five minutes and make sure it’s alright._

“Do you mean is it okay that you’re lying on top of me while I’m completely naked and you’re still half dressed?” With a smirk, Allura hooked her legs around Shiro’s hips and rolled them over so that she was straddling him. Her hands resting on his chest, she sat up straight, rolled her hips back and forth once, appreciating the new position. Shiro’s straining erection, still bound by his black pants, was pressing into her. She could see his breathing becoming more shallow as his Adam’s apple moved up and down and his hands fisted the sheets. “I’m glad you asked.”

Shiro let out a breathy laugh that quickly turned into a grunt as his eyes closed, and Allura began lightly raking her nails down his abs, across his stomach, until she reached the waistband of his pants. Glancing up at Shiro to see his eyes were still closed, Allura bent down and kissed the sensitive skin from his left hipbone to the right, and felt him shiver under her. Looking back at him, she saw he was watching her intently now, and licked her path back to his left hipbone. She unbuckled his pants, and opened them just enough for his erection to spring forward. Shiro let out a relieved gasp and watched as Allura’s eyes grew darker, more intoxicating. Allura, deciding to indulge herself a little, kept her eyes on Shiro, and raised herself up and down excruciatingly slowly along the length of his cock, never breaking the contact between it and her sex. She did this once, twice, three times, letting out breathy moans while doing so. Her own hands raising to her breast to roll her hardened peaks between her thumbs and forefingers. Shiro’s eyes snapped to attention to follow her movements. Licking his lips, he raised his hands to her hips, stilling her. Their gazes heavy, and breathing labored. Shiro motioned for her to finish sliding his pants off his legs and she obliged, grasping every chance she could to graze his skin.

Sitting atop his thighs again, Allura suddenly felt unsure of what to do. _So far I’ve done everything with him how Alteans would do it. Surely, he would say something if it was_ too _different._

Shiro noticed her abrupt hesitation, and sat up as gracefully as he could given their position. Brushing her hair behind her pointed ears, he cupped Allura’s face in both his hands and kissed her, gently and swiftly. “We can stop now, if it’s too much.” The sincerity in his eyes chasing away the heady gaze he was piercing her with tics ago.

“No, it’s not that. I don’t want to stop. I just … has it ever occurred to you how … alien our bodies might be to each other? Not just how they look, but how we use them for things like this?” Biting her lip, she looked Shiro in the eye. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Allura knew this might have been an uncomfortable conversation to have, but the fact that she was sitting on him and they had both already seen each other naked made that idea a little redundant.

“Allura,” he smiled, “the most alien thing about you to me is your ears, and you still hear with them, don’t you? The same as I do with mine? I know Altean and human bodies have their differences, but we both still breathe the same, and blood runs through our bodies the same, and our hearts are beating in rhythm now,” Shiro brought Allura’s hand up to the center of his chest so she could feel the rapidly beating organ pumping away. “If either of us do anything that feels too … foreign, we’ll stop. Okay?”

  
Allura nodded, reassuring him that she wasn’t deterred by her nerves. “I was mostly worried about you. Alteans are very able bodied,” she smiled back at him.

  
Shiro laughed and kissed her lips, then kissed both of her cheeks where her Altean markings were. He dragged his hands down her back, up her sides, and down again. Allura rested her hands back on his chest, “now lay back down.”

  
With Shiro’s hands now resting on top of her thighs, she finally let herself take a long look at this toned man laying before her. Shiro was all scars, and sharp angles, and hardened muscle. The curling hair around his member was as dark as the hair on the back of his neck, and the tuft of white hair at the top of his head was all mussed from her tugging. The scar across his face wasn’t so much a distraction from how handsome he was, as it blended into his skin – this was Shiro to her: scarred, strong, sensual, and oh so gentle with her. Allura ran the tip of her finger across the length of his scar and down his jawline. She bent down to kiss him, and slowly, luxuriously, their tongues melded together and the warmth they created together was a heady aroma. Shiro’s hand dug into the flesh of her backside, while his prosthetic hand ran along the notches in her spine. Allura dragged her lips away from his and sat up straight. Straddling him, she brought her hand and her gaze down to his erection and stroked him, up and down. The groans escaping Shiro’s mouth were making her hips buck, and her sex feel slicker; knowing she could do this to him, and he to her, made the ache in her feel indescribably delicious. Shiro brushed his hands up and around her body until they were both gripping and tugging and kneading her breasts, pulling and flicking her achingly hard nipples with his thumbs. Allura’s mouth opened in breathy moans and she desperately needed her lips on something, she didn’t care. Not wanting to give up her position, she settled for grasping his left wrist and sucked each finger in between her teeth, one at a time, all the while keeping the stroking motion on him in time with the rocking of her hips.

  
They could both feel how wet she was, and his ever swelling hard member was almost painful in the most pleasurable of ways Shiro could have imagined. They met each other’s eyes, and the unspoken need for a new direction passed between them. Bracing herself on his chest, Allura raised herself off Shiro’s lap, just high enough to position his cock at her entrance. He steadied her with his hands on her thighs as she slowly sunk down and felt the welcome pressure of his hardness begin to press in. The lower she sunk down the fuller she felt, and it was the fullness and his quiet groans that made her feel sexier than anything else they’d done. She wanted to rock back and forth on him until they could barely even scream each other’s names, but she couldn’t yet. She wanted to take all of him.

  
“I-Is it all in?” She asked in a whisper, her entire body taut and waiting for release.

  
“Nope,” he answered breathlessly, fighting off the urge to pull her down on him and roll them over until he was kneeling over her, and she was arching and writhing beneath him. _No, this is new for both of us. Slower is better._ “Keep going.”

With nerves and anticipation over how big he was getting to her, she laughed lightly, “I’m doing terribly, aren’t I?”

Shiro chuckled, relaxing into the feel of her coming down on him. “You’re perfect.”

  
So close to reaching her fill and feeling the slightest of pricks, she answered him honestly, “I’m so nervous.”

  
“It’s okay. Take it easy, Allura.”

  
Finally, she took him in all the way. The relief, and satisfaction, and desire that pooled throughout her entire body was incredible. Shiro’s quiet groans were no longer quiet, and Allura found herself stretching and arching back to feel all of him in her. “Ahhhh,” she threw her head back and moaned. Recovering from the initial shock, Allura looked down at Shiro and let her body lean forward so she was stretched across his torso, both their bodies slick with sweat. She framed his face with both of her hands and kissed him tenderly.

  
“You okay?” Shiro asked, winded from the sensually exquisite feeling of being inside the force of a woman on top of him.

  
“Yes.” She kissed him again, this time letting their tongues entwine the same way their bodies have. In a husky voice, she urged, “let’s keep going.”

  
Holding on to the back of his neck with one hand, and bracing herself on the mattress beside his head with the other, she started grinding her hips against his. Rocking so she could feel his member leave her only so she could sink back down on to him, her pace getting faster as she went. Shiro’s hips began arching in time with hers, and he kept his hands on her back. All over her back. Making sure she felt the pressure of his fingers down her spine, and her ribcage, around and under the curves of her backside. The more Allura rocked back and forth, the more she pressed into his hands until he was gripping and stroking only her ass, holding her to him, as she took him over and over again. Their kiss became less about kissing and more about catching each other’s gasps and moans and sighs. Allura moved her hand from the mattress and started picking up her earlier ministrations on her nipple, one of Shiro’s hands quickly following suit. She needed his hands and lips and tongue everywhere on her body, and hearing the breathless way Shiro kept saying her name, Allura wanted to give him the same thing.

  
She could feel all of the want and desire and _him_ build up in her. Her muscles beginning to tense until everything felt like it was quivering. Seeing how Shiro was holding on for her, she stretched until his mouth reached the nipple he had been rolling with his thumb, and hastened her pace while he flicked and sucked it with his tongue. Pulling away from his cock only to slam back down on to him until finally every muscle in her spasmed and released, and she could feel her wetness follow her over the edge while Shiro let himself go, and they were both moaning, gasping, groaning, shivering messes caught up in their own heat and intoxication.

  
Allura rested her head on Shiro’s chest and felt her own labored breathing, her breaths in time with his.

  
Shiro let out a shaky, exhausted laugh. “So much for getting that rest.”


End file.
